


Study and Reward

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [108]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, High School, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Studying, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Malia, what time is it?” Kira asks, blinking her eyes to adjust to the fact that she’s been staring at a TV screen for far too long as it got dark around them. She looks out the window, and the sun has definitely gone down and the street lights are on.</p><p>Malia shrugs, “I don’t know. Night time? Come on, I’m getting better at this. One more round.” She clicks to the menu screen on the game they’ve been playing so that she can restart it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study and Reward

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of the following prompt: "Kira/Malia or Malia/Lydia (or all three together) Video games VS studying or forfeit/reward for stopping doing something the other finds irritating."
> 
> The tumblr post for this can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/141975222618/kiramalia-or-malialydia-or-all-three-together).

“Malia, what time is it?” Kira asks, blinking her eyes to adjust to the fact that she’s been staring at a TV screen for far too long as it got dark around them. She looks out the window, and the sun has definitely gone down and the street lights are on.

Malia shrugs, “I don’t know. Night time? Come on, I’m getting better at this. One more round.” She clicks to the menu screen on the game they’ve been playing so that she can restart it.

Kira looks around her to find her phone to find out the time, and before she can even be shocked and embarrassed at how late it is when she looks at the time, her phone starts ringing in her hand, Lydia’s name flashing on the screen.

“Uh. Hi, Lydia!” she answers in a happy, cheerful, very innocent tone.

“ _You’re still playing that video game, aren’t you?”_ Lydia questions.

“What?! No! Of course not… umm yes. Okay fine. We are.”

“ _Malia has to pass this test if she wants to graduate, and so do you! You guys need to focus. Don’t make me come over there. I just finished painting my nails.”_

 _“_ You don’t need to come over okay. We’ll study. I promise. I just…” Kira turns her head even though Malia can definitely hear her because of supernatural hearing, but she lowers her voice anyway. “Malia gets so happy when she wins, you know. I like making her happy.”

Lydia sighs. “ _Well, make her happy in a different way. Give her a reward for studying so much or something. You better have finished at least one chapter when I call in an hour, or I’m coming to take that game away._ ”

“Yes, mother,” Kira snarks back with a roll of her eyes, thankful Lydia can’t see her.

“ _Be glad I like you_ ,” Lydia replies and then hangs up.

Kira puts her phone down and turns back to Malia with a sad look on her face. She knows Malia heard the entire conversation, both sides in fact, but Malia is resolutely staring at the screen and thumbing through avatars with her controller.

“Malia…” Kira starts, only to have Malia interrupt.

“So, I think I’m going to go with this Princess Peach. I think she does better than the dinosaur thing. Come on, pick a character and let’s play.” She finally looks over at Kira, grin wide and eyes bright but slightly guarded.

Kira bites her bottom lip and scoots closer to Malia, shaking her head slightly. “Come on, you know we have to study. It’s late, and soon we’ll be too tired to do it.”

Malia frowns and then gives Kira a pout, but Kira is strong and she is _not_  giving in to it! Kira gently takes the controller out of Malia’s hand and sets it aside. Malia stares at the controller as she does, frown growing as she watches.

“I don’t… understand it. It’s too hard. Everything is just a jumble. I’d rather play this game,” Malia replies, eyes on the ground.

“But, you heard Lydia. You have to pass this test to graduate. That’s why I’m here, so I can help you. And if we have to, we can call Lydia for help too… or anyone else in the pack. Don’t you want to graduate?”

Malia shrugs, and even though she refuses to look up, Kira can tell her eyes are glossy with unshed tears. “Maybe it’s better if I don’t.”

Kira presses forward so she’s in Malia’s space, cupping her jaw in her hands to force her to look up. “Don’t say that. It’s not true. You can do this so you can stay with us… with me. I want you to stay with me.”

Malia locks eyes with Kira, as if she’s trying to read something there, to see if it’s a lie. It’s not, Kira knows her heart is steady, and she means every word. The thought of graduating high school and leaving Malia there to repeat her senior alone is awful. And even though they haven’t talked about plans after high school with regards to Malia going to college or not, she still kind of hoped Malia would come with her to wherever she ended up going.

“You want me? To be with you?” Malia says, voice a soft whisper.

“Of course. Yes. I… I love you,” Kira replies. She’s never said it out loud, but she’s felt it for a while now.

Malia’s frown fades and grows into a small smile. She presses forward and kisses Kira, knocking her backwards so she’s lying on the ground with Malia hovering above her, their mouths locked together. Malia pulls back briefly to look at Kira.

“I love you, too,” Malia breathes before pressing her lips against Kira’s again to continue kissing.

Kira knows they could get in trouble if they continue down this path, so she pushes up on Malia’s shoulders to break the kiss. “How about we study first and then if we finish the chapter in the next hour we can go back to the game… or this…” Kira says as she pulls Malia back down into a short but passionate kiss.

“Okay,” Malia finally agrees, sitting up and helping Kira to sit up as well.

They finish studying quickly. Kira’s pretty sure she’ll have to quiz Malia later to make sure she actually understood the material. But Kira truthfully replies that they studied and finished the chapter when Lydia calls back, and she gets to make her girlfriend incredibly happy afterwards. So, it’s a job well done.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
